Miss Wolf
by LBStar
Summary: A hero we never noticed before MISS WOLF part of the original Justice League this is her story. Rated T for the possibility of me cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Yeah bet you're wondering who I am and what my story is. If not well I'll tell you anyway. I am Miss Wolf. No that's not my real name just what I call myself when I'm working as a hero. My real name is Rachel Lane Williamson. I am orphaned my parents were killed in a car crash. No other living relatives didn't want to go into the system so I ran from my hometown to Gotham been hiding out in old abandoned houses ever since after traveling all over the country.

Joined the Justice League around the time it came into existence. Was wondering through Gotham when I started to fight a criminal, the Joker I think, and Lex Luthor. The Justice League joined in a little after I beat Luthor they invited me in.

I don't talk about my past with my team. Diana always tries to get me to talk to her. I learned a long time ago to not put your trust into people they may just betray you or let you down.

"Wolf!" Diana yelled as I entered the transport into the Watch Tower. "Yeah?!" I asked walking into the main room where she was. "You come for some more training today everyone left only an hour ago. You need to rest." She tried to tell me again. I get this lecture every other day. I roll my eyes before transporting back to the city I'm currently staying in.

 _Wonder Woman's P.O.V._

I sighed as I watched my friend Miss Wolf transported back to Gotham City. I had Batman try to track her quite a few times but even he always came up empty.

"How do I get her to open up to me? She's so closed off." I sighed to myself. I went to the transporter to head home myself before I saw that a tracking signal started up. "Odd the only trackers out are..." My eyes widened as realization crossed my mind. I had planted some on Wolf's backpack on one of the rare occasions she let it out of her sight.

I transported to a place near the house of my friend. I went to the address making sure to remain out of sight. "This can't be." I whispered to myself in shock. This place was run down, old and abandoned. This couldn't be right before I saw Wolf slip out a broken window.

"Odd." I said. Once I saw that Wolf was around the corner I slipped into the house through the broken window like Wolf had done to get out.

The place showed signs of only one person living there in years. I didn't realize I had frozen in shock until I heard a snarl behind me I turned to find Wolf.

 _Back to Wolf's P.O.V._

I snarled seeing who was in the house I had been hiding out in. "Couldn't leave well enough alone could you Diana?" I said as a low growl was heard in my voice.

"I was worried. So no I couldn't. Why didn't you tell me? I would have let you stay with me." Diana said.

"Look up anything you can find out about Racheal Lane Williamson. Then will you have your answers Diana. You know I learned a lot before I even joined the Justice League became a hero. I learned a long time ago not to put your trust into someone they may just betray you or let you down. Think about that as you enjoy your reading."

With that I ran from the house leaving a shocked Wonder Woman long behind me having took the valuables left in the house long ago.

 _Wonder Woman's P.O.V._

I stood shocked that Wolf had just basically gave me permission to look into her past and gave me her real name. I looked on wide eyed as I watched her go.

I stared at my computer in shock I had been doing that a lot today. I had just learned of the truth behind Wolf. No, Racheal and how she became orphaned but what I couldn't explain is how she became Miss Wolf or how she got her powers to change shape to any animal on Earth though she may have been born with them and that might have been how she slipped away from Social Services so easily.

"So you finished your readings?" I heard behind me. I whipped around to find Wolf. 'How does she do that?!' I thought.

"Yeah but it doesn't explain a lot just how you became orphaned and had ran from Child Services never to be found."

"Let me guess you want to know how I came to get my powers and why I became Miss Wolf." She stated rather then asked. "How I got my powers I don't even know I was born with 'em. As for why I became Miss Wolf. Well I was following in my father's and mother's footsteps." Wolf reached for her mask. She was as protective of it as Batman of his. Wolf took it off to show the fifteen year old girl underneath. "They were police officers. In New York State. They were called out a few days after my third birthday. They were on their way home there was a bad storm they drove right off the road. I don't know if I inherited my powers or something just happened during my mother's pregnancy. I don't even remember them but as a three year old with the power to transform into any animal imaginable and have all their abilities while in that form I decided to change into a wolf and run for it. I had changed into a wolf to get away I decided that since I was a hero I could use that as my name. The Miss well that just kind of happened thought it sounded good." Racheal said with a laugh at the end.

"You know you have to go to school right?" I asked Racheal. "Finished it. High school online never used the same location twice so social services could never track me down. It was rather easy too." Racheal said off handedly, laughing at the end.

"Friends?" I asked trying to find something she didn't have. "Never had 'em not until the League. Never stuck around long enough."

"Food and shelter?" I was grasping at straws now. "Odd jobs around the cities, and selling valuable items from old abandoned houses I stayed in." Racheal sat down and leaned back in a nearby chair.

"Social life at all besides the League?" I was really grasping at straws now. "I talk to people. I just am very guarded." Racheal's eyes were closed as she talked now her head leaned back.

"Face it Diana I can survive on my own." Racheal said still with her eyes closed and head leaned back against the wall behind the chair she was sitting in.

"Doctor visits?" I said remembering one last thing that she couldn't have. Her eyes snapped open and I knew I had her now. Racheal refused to look at me. "Never needed 'em." She said quickly.

"Ha something you can't do alone. You need someone to make the appointment and take you, sign you in. Please Wolf. Please Racheal. Just come and stay with me and let me be your guardian. You can live as you always have I would just provide food, housing, clothing, everything you need to survive. You can still do odd jobs around the city go through those abandoned house you just get to keep the money. Buy what you want instead of what you need. Haven't you ever wanted something but couldn't get it because you had to buy food or clothing?" I said looking at her.

She looked thoughtful for a few minutes. Weighing her options I would guess. "Fine." She said eventually in a sigh.

"You won't regret it Racheal." I said with a smile. "You can't tell the others in the league Diana." Racheal said walking over to me. I nodded before I embraced Racheal in a hug. She tensed before relaxing a few minutes later.

A/N: A new story. What do ya'll think?

To my French readers mine and my Family's hearts go out to you and your country in this dark hour. You will be in our hearts and thoughts.

Peace will be here one day ya'll.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Living with Diana wasn't so bad like she had promised I could still do what I have always done only at the end of the day instead of having to find an old house or cave I actually had a home to go back to. I did leave for a few days at a time and Diana would worry if I was okay until I came home but she understood that this is what I have always done. Right now I was wondering through Gotham posing as a stray dog. Yeah helping Bats is not fun. He's so serious. Like all the time.

I like playing with his new wards their fun they understand being an orphan through different problems. Mostly their parents being killed but that's fine with me. Playing fetch with them gives them a little fun when I visit before the bats makes them a new Robin or something.

Anyway I was sniffing around Gotham for the Joker as he was in hiding and not pulling anything after having escaped Arkham prison. I have been following his sent since his cell in Arkham. Man do I hate his smell. Joker gas, blood, and balloon grade rubber. Weirdest sent I have ever been made to follow. Demonic Clown.

I track him to an old warehouse on the east side of the city. Batman has been following about a mile behind me. With a tracking device that he put in a hidden earpiece. "Where are you?" He asked as I was about to go inside. I changed my vocal cords human again so I could tell him about the Warehouse before turning full dog again. Takes more energy to have partial changes. Trying to force one thing to stay one way while the rest was another way.

I made my way in and scouted around. Found a lot of traps for Batman throughout the warehouse. None of the guards paid attention to me after all who would suspect a dog to be a hero in the form of a dog. I slowly made my way to the control room where I saw the Joker and Harley Quinn watching the monitors rather closely, or rather Joker was Harley was just trying to get his attention on her instead.

I found a place to hide so Batman could find the control room easier. Why Joker would leave a crate in his new control room I will never know. About a minute after finding my hiding spot I heard the Joker speak. "So nice of you to join us Bats-y." He chuckled as if joking about something. I really hate that clown.

"Now." I hear Batman whisper in the earpiece. I jump from my hiding spot right at the Joker knocking him to the ground Harley pressed herself to the console. I backed up and growled. Passing back and forth nether wanted to move. Joker tried for something in his jacket I lunged at him. He screamed before pulling his hand out with a steak. Really. He threw it to one side of the room. It smacked the floor. He cursed when I didn't fall for it.

"What's wrong with that dog pookie?" Harley whispered. "That's not a real dog. That's Wolfy." Joker said smacking his forehead with his hand.

Batman soon joined me after Harley was answered. He slapped the cuffs on before taking the two away. "Nice work Wolf." Batman said before he left with the Joker. I left the Warehouse heading for home.

When I passed through a town where I saw a woman who looked so much like my mother. Odd I looked again and there she was an exact copy of my Mother. Blonde hair and blue eyes. The only difference is the clothes my mother would never wear anything like that. I shook my head before heading the rest of the way to Diana's apartment.

 _ **Wonder Woman's P.O.V.**_

Wolf has been disappearing more and more during the day and coming back late into the night. She usually did but this was different. She usually came back around five when she disappeared before unless she was on a mission for the league or helping one of the others but then she would disappear for a week or two not just during the day. It was very strange to say the least.

By the third week of this happening I was starting to get worried. Though every time I asked what she was doing she always said, "It's nothing to worry about Diana."

 _ **Miss Wolf's P.O.V.**_

I kept going back to that city every day. The blonde who looked like my mother, Dinah Lance, always had the same routine everyday. On her way to work I would run up to her as a dog. Today was no different. "Hey Wolf. Where do you always go?" She asked today I just cock my head to the side like a real dog would. She came out at her lunch break and shared some with me.

I wait for her to get done with her shift then she heads home for dinner. She always shares with me. I lay next to her on the couch after dinner and watch T.V. The News about my last mission was on.

 _I walked out as a dog. "Oh. Here comes the hero of the day now. Miss Wolf do have anything to say about the capture of the Dee Dee Twins?" The reporter asked._ "Hey Miss Wolf looks like you when she's a dog hah Wolf?" Dinah asked I bark in agreement. _I change back to my human form and say. "They put up a good fight to say the least." I looked pretty beat up. "What did they want?" I didn't respond immediately. "They wanted a large sum of money enough that could have devastated the world over. The most important thing though is that they were stopped before they could have even made their demands. The world is economically safe for another day. My only regret is they were given the opportunity to escape from prison. So I will be working with the city to help establish stronger security so hopefully they were not going to escape again." I said. "And there you have it folks a hero who doesn't just capture the villains but will help give security measures to detain them."_

Dinah turned the T.V. off and sighed. "Well at least she is helping with keeping them locked up unlike the rest of the Justice League."

We sat on the couch for a while longer before she went to get her laptop. I looked at the screen or more importantly the background with my head cocked to the side for a minute before I looked over at Dinah.

It was a picture of Dinah and my mother.

"She's my twin sister, Rebecca Williamson. She passed away in a car crash with her husband their daughter showed the powers that our grandmother had. She could change into any animal she could imagine. I've been trying to find Rachel since her parents died when she was three." Woah wait I had an Aunt I was going to live with. I can't dwell on that now what's done is done. Besides Diana is my legal guardian now. I bark before going and trying to type on the laptop. That is hard to do as a dog.

Eventually I get the message down that I want to. **"I have met Rachel. She is living with a new legal guardian. Diana of** **Themyscira."** Was written on the notepad that Dinah had opened on the laptop. "How?" Dinah asked looking at me in shock. I started typing again. **"I don't know. I watched Rachel so much that I just kinda learned."** "Would you show me?" **"I could. She doesn't ever talk about an Aunt though."** "She was probably too young to be able to remember me." **"I could show you which Apartment. She might not be home though."** "I can visit tomorrow. Show me tonight though." I nodded before getting up off the couch.

I show Dinah to Diana's door. She writes it down before turning to leave. "Aren't you coming?" She whispered to me. I shake my head before sitting down. Dinah nodded before walking away. I made sure I heard the elevator doors closed before I turned human again and heading into the apartment.

Diana was sat on the couch watching T.V. "Hey." I said sitting down next to her. "Hey where've you been?" She asked looking over. "I went to a town near here. I found someone close to my mother I didn't know about." I said a small smile graced by face. "Oh. Who?" She asked her eyebrows raised slightly. "Her twin sister. My Aunt. I hope it's okay that she is coming to 'meet' me?" I said rather uncertain.

"What do you mean 'meet'?" Diana asked. "She knows me as a dog she named Wolf she doesn't know that it was a person who could change into an animal let alone it being me." I explained. She nodded before she said that is was fine.

There came a knock at the front door waking me up the next day. I looked to the clock on the side table. Noon. I rolled out of bed and went to the door. I opened it to find Dinah. "Can I help you?" I asked pretending to not know her. "Rachel Williamson?" She asked. I nodded and put a perplexed look on my face.

"Can I come in please?" She asked. Slowly I moved from in front of the door. She walked in and looked around. "Can I get you something maybe something to drink?" I asked her. "Water please?" I nodded going to grab it.

I came back with a soda for me and a water bottle for her. "Not to be rude but who are you Miss?" I asked as I sat down in the chair next to the couch. "Dinah Lance. But you can call me Dinah." She said. She looked stressed out some. "What if I may ask are you doing here Dinah and how do you know me?" I asked her.

"Right. Um- how much do you know about your parents your mother more specifically?" She asked. I acted surprised. "Not much she died with my Father when I was three in a car crash. She was a Cop. Other than that I can't remember much." I said almost honestly. Hey that is what only I knew before. "Oh. Well that makes this harder." Dinah said before trying to figure out where to start. "Your mother had a sister. A twin sister." She said and stopped as if to gage my reaction. I put a look of shock onto my face. "Excuse me just one moment." I said not waiting for her reply and headed into the bathroom.

"Dear Lord." I said staring into the mirror. I splashed some water onto my face before heading back out into the living room.

"Sorry about that. Um- If my mother had a sister let alone a twin why didn't she ever take me in? Why wasn't she there to pick me up after the crash? Because I remember getting that news and she was nowhere to be seen. You don't forget something like that." I said with true emotion for the first time wanting to know why she wasn't there.

"Wait you're her aren't you? You're my mother's twin?! Why else would you be telling me this? Dear Lord." I said my emotions showing for her to see. I put my head into my hands.

"Yes. I wasn't told until the social workers told me they had also lost you. I've been looking for you ever since." She said. I looked up at her. I sighed. I had messed up all those years ago.

"You can't take custody of me. I'm happy here with Diana." I said leaving no room for argument. "I wouldn't dream of taking your life from you." Dinah said with a small sad smile. If she was sad that I didn't want to live with her or sad that I thought that she would make me live with someone I didn't know I will probably never know.

 _ **A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter.**_

 _ **MISS WOLF: I have an Aunt that wanted me.**_

 _ ***Sigh* Now you go into shock you knew this before she came to 'meet' you.**_

 _ **MISS WOLF: Yeah but still I just can't get over it.**_

 _ **DIANA: Yeah well I was shocked when you told me you had an Aunt.**_

 _ **Can you argue somewhere else?**_

 _ **BOTH: Fine.**_

 _ **Wish me luck. Peace ya'll.**_


End file.
